


Naturally Radiant

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Lower Tadfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Naturally Radiant

"Where," Aziraphale said, "is my halo? How on earth can it be missing? It's a metaphorical artistic representation of my heavenly origins, not an errant set of keys." He patted his pockets just in case.

"You know how you tell me I should partake in simple pleasures?" Crowley said. "The thing is, the last time we were in Lower Tadfield I borrowed it." He grinned at Aziraphale's expression. "I played Frisbee with Adam Young's hellhound, and it ran off with it."

". . . You're buying dinner tonight," Aziraphale said.

"Metaphorically?" Crowley said.

"Literally," Aziraphale snapped, materialising a list of extremely expensive restaurants.


End file.
